A Wild Game
by LittleTayy
Summary: He was one of the most dangerous men in the world and she couldn't figure out if she was trembling from excitement or fear although she had a feeling it was a mixture of both. Emily's past comes back to haunt her, will she survive? Prentiss/Doyle. WIP.


**A Wild Game**

* * *

_1999_

Emily Prentiss froze as the man in front of her grinned. She knew who he was, Ian Doyle, the man her team had been searching for months to find had just showed up on her doorstep.  
'What are you doing here?' she asked roughly not knowing why she wasn't arresting him or calling for backup.  
'I wanted to see you Emily,' he replied in his thick accent.  
'Don't call me that,' she snapped, 'Now get out of here before I arrest you,' she warned him.  
'Arrest me? Go on then do it,' he taunted. When Emily remained frozen in her place he laughed, 'You couldn't arrest, you love me too much to do that,' he told her smugly.  
'I don't love you Doyle,' she spat, 'I hate you and if you don't leave now I really will arrest you.'  
Doyle however knew he held a power over her and smirked as he traced a finger down her cheek. Her eyes closed and her breath hitched at the touch, telling Doyle everything he needed to know. He leant close brushing his lips roughly against hers; she didn't pull away instead kissed him back. He pulled away and she was left breathless. She felt him lean closer, away from her face and next to her ear.  
'I will kill you Emily,' he whispered to her causing a shiver to race down her spine.  
She stood in shock and when she finally opened her eyes he was already gone. She took in a deep, shaky breath as she tried to collect herself, closing her front door and dead bolting it behind her. She leant back against the hard wood of the door trembling at the close encounter with Doyle. He was one of the most dangerous men in the world and she couldn't figure out if she was trembling from excitement or fear although she had a feeling it was a mixture of both.

* * *

Present Day

Emily Prentiss sat in her apartment a tumbler of whiskey in front of her untouched. She wanted to drink it, she wanted desperately to but she knew she couldn't use the alcohol to escape the reality of her life. Ian Doyle was back, Ian Doyle the man that had made her question everything about herself and her life was back and she had no doubt he would be out to cause trouble.

No one knew what had gone on between them, something she was eternally grateful for; she couldn't even imagine what her ex-team mates would have thought about her if they knew. She knew without a doubt he'd be coming back for her, he'd promised in fact, the last time they'd seen each other. She had changed though; she was not the same 28 year old woman she had been back then.

She'd seen more horrors in this world then one should and knew evil when she saw it. Except in Ian Doyle; she knew he dangerous, she knew he was bad, hell she'd seen what he'd done to people that'd crossed him but never once had she seen evil in his eyes. When she thought about he had only done what he'd thought was right at the time, never once had he killed or tortured someone because he could or for the fun of it. He was nothing like the evil she saw in the UnSub's she faced every day.

Her finger followed the rim off the glass as she debated internally to take a drink. She knew one sip wouldn't hurt, as long as she didn't pour herself any more at least. Taking the tumbler in hand she bought it to her lips, the amber liquid burning a path down her throat. Setting the tumbler back down on her bench she stood up and made her way upstairs, heading for her bedroom. She trifled through the back of her bedroom wardrobe, reaching for a box in the back corner; pulling it down she took the lid off the box to reveal a faded letter. She took it out, carefully opening as she slid to the floor, preparing to read it.

* * *

_AN: Right, first off this was originally meant for the Prentiss Mystery Challenge but I thought the deadline was the 7th of Feburary when it's actually the 5th. Anyway, this idea came to me because I watched some random movie with JLo and George Clooney in it and Clooney is a criminal and JLo is an US Marshall and they kind of sleep together/fall in love. So I thought, because everyone else seemed to be going with she went undercover as his girlfriend or he has a major vendetta against her, I'd be different and say they actually had a relationship type thing going on. _

_Also, not sure if his names Ian Doyle, or his crimes for that matter (I'll probably make them up) and I'm just going to pretend like all this happened in 1999. So by my math that would make Prentiss around 28 then and 40 now, nice and even numbers! Haha. I just want a little help on something though, is Ian Doyle Irish? Because his name is very Irish and if the character is Irish it would help greatly to know. I suppose that's all for now, please review! :) CT._


End file.
